Rohan Kishibe
Rohan Kishibe is a side character introduced in Diamond is Unbreakable, the fourth part of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. He also has a list of special one-shot spinoffs, like Rohan at the Louvre, Rohan Kishibe Goes to Gucci and Thus Spoke Kishibe Rohan. First featured as an antagonist, he becomes an ally in the search for Yoshikage Kira. Rohan is a successful mangaka, conducting research for his latest manga. He is also a Stand User who wields Heaven's Door, which allows Rohan to transform others into books to gather information about them to read as inspiration for his manga. Biography Rohan first appears as an antagonist to Koichi and Toshikazu Hazamada when they go to his house for an autograph. After they try to sneak a peek of the new issue of his manga, he activates his stand and prevents either of them from attacking him. He then reads their memories, and in doing so, finds out about Josuke Higashikata, Okuyasu Nijimura and others affiliated with the two. He decides to use Koichi and Hazamada as materials for his manga. After using Koichi as his personal "inspiration", Okuyasu and Josuke find out about where Koichi has been going by following him. Rohan attempts to take advantage of Josuke's sensitivity about his hair and force him to open his eyes and be subject to Heaven's Door, but this backfires when Josuke's anger prevents him from recognizing Heaven's Door in the manga, enabling him to pummel Rohan without restraint. Rohan's manga, Pink Dark Boy, is suspended for a month as a result of his defeat (though interestingly, Rohan was never shown to have been deformed from being punched by Crazy Diamond). Upon leaving the hospital, Kishibe finds a lot of respect for Koichi, in whom he confides, and at the same time holds an extremely deep hatred towards Josuke. When Josuke finds an alien named Mikitaka Hazekura, he decides to play a dice game with Rohan, who soon finds out that Josuke is cheating and threatens to take off his little finger if he doesn't stop. However, Rohan is ultimately unable to prove Josuke's dishonesty when his house catches on fire in the middle of the game. Rohan later encounters stand user Ken Oyanagi and proceeds to play five matches of Rock, Paper, Scissors, almost losing his stand in the process. After defeating him, he's attacked by Highway Star, who lures him into a room with a vision of Kira in a room cutting off a woman's hand. Later, he also encounters Masazo Kinoto, who harbors Cheap Trick on his back. After seeing Masazo's back, the stand transmits himself to Rohan's back. Rohan eventually tricks Cheap Trick by taking him to the Ghost Alley and forces him to look backward. As several hundred disembodied hands grab Cheap Trick, Rohan inscribes on Cheap Trick that he will be dragged to Hell, even though Rohan himself does not know if it even exists. During the final investigation of Yoshikage Kira's new identity, Rohan narrows it down to Kosaku Kawajiri after finding a suspicious photograph of Kosaku being tailed by his son, Hayato Kawajiri, holding a video recorder. Rohan manages to meet with Hayato and uses Heaven's Door to find out more about his father. As Rohan opens contents of Hayato's body book, he discovers a warning on Hayato's pages to not read further. Rohan eventually discovers that Kosaku is actually Yoshikage Kira in disguise. His excitement of this revelation is cut short when a miniature Killer Queen appears, revealing that Kira has unlocked a new Stand Ability, Bites the Dust. By discovering Kira's identity through Hayato, Bites the Dust marks Rohan. Wounded, Rohan feebly attempts to call out to Koichi and Jotaro who were just a few blocks away from him and is promptly killed by an explosion, which, coincidentally, reminded him of his first time with Josuke. Bites the Dust loops time back an hour and in the second version of the hour, Rohan is killed again as he was already marked by Bites the Dust in the previous time loop, despite not meeting Hayato in the current time loop. In the third and final time loop, Kira eventually is forced to deactivate Bites the Dust in order to protect himself when Josuke discovers his identity, sparing Rohan just seconds before his fate. Powers And Abilities Heaven's Door is a weak close-range Stand unsuited for direct combat, but has several powerful abilities. For an inquisitive mangaka like Rohan, Heaven's Door is a handy way to gather research material out of people's pasts without the hassle of an interview. During its introductory arc, Heaven's Door acts when Rohan's target sees it or an image of it drawn by him, which he can make in mid-air, with a pen or with his finger. Navigation Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Villains Category:Mentally Ill Category:Redeemed Category:Revived Category:Wealthy Category:Arrogant Category:Fighters Category:Affably Evil Category:Egotist Category:Obsessed Category:Tragic Category:Friend of a Hero